


Remus Weihnachtsferien 1975

by the_mauraderssquad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, der Titel ist blöd aber mir ist kein anderer eingefallen, ferien, wolfstar
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_mauraderssquad/pseuds/the_mauraderssquad
Summary: Remus verbringt seine Weihnachtsferien des fünften Schuljahres mit seinen Eltern zuhause.Ich verwende die englischen Spitznamen, das habe ich mir angewöhnt.Für die, die diese nicht kennen:Moony- RemusPadfoot- SiriusProngs- JamesWormtail- PeterMauraders- RumtreiberEs werden vier Kapitel kommen, das Erste ist da kürzeste.Viel Spaß beim Lesen :)





	1. 22.12.1975

Der Gedanke kam ihm das erste Mal, als Sirius und Remus über die Weihnachtsferien zwei Wochen getrennt waren.  
Das fünfte Schuljahr würde sich danach noch bis zum Sommer hinziehen, und wenn die Schüler und Schülerinnen wieder nach Hogwarts zurück kommen würden, würde auch das Getuschel wieder anfangen. Die Blicke beim Frühstück, wenn alle in der großen Halle eigentlich noch schlafen wollten. Das „versehentliche“ anrempeln in den Korridoren.  
Die Schüler waren jetzt fünfzehn, einige wenige schon sechzehn, und Gerüchte über neue Pärchen und Trennungen durchzogen die Alltagsgespräche der Fünftklässler wie Spinnennetze im Frühling, wenn im Gras und den Bäumen unzählige jener die Regentropfen auffingen und alles glitzerte.  
Nun glitzerte es auch, aber keine Spinnennetze, sondern der Schnee vor Remus Fenster. Auch wenn es Nacht war, war es nicht ganz dunkel draußen. Der Mond erhob sich über die anderen Häuser. Er war hell diese Nacht, in zwei Tagen würde es wieder Vollmond sein. Ausgerechnet an Heiligabend. Er würde also nicht am Weihnachtsmorgen wie normale Jugendliche die Geschenke aus den Strümpfen ziehen können. Übermorgen würde er mit seinem Dad zum verlassenen Haus fahren, welches sie nach seinem Biss kaufen mussten. Es sichern zu lassen, war auch nicht allzu einfach gewesen, denn schon ein noch relativ junger Werwolf war sehr stark und hatte einen unbändigen Zorn.

Remus riss den Blick vom unberührten Schnee los und las sein Buch weiter. James hatte es ihm zu Weihnachten geschenkt und gesagt, er solle es schon vorher aufmachen; am Weihnachtsabend könne er es dann zu Ende lesen, hat er hinzugefügt. Die anderen Marauders kannten den Mondzyklus genau so gut wie Moony selbst.  
Von Peter hatte er auch ein kleines Paket bekommen, welches er aber erst in zwei Tagen öffnen würde. Es enthielt mit Sicherheit mindestens ein Dutzend der Schokoriegel, die Remus in den Tagen nach Vollmund in Massen verschlang. Dadurch ging es ihm immer besser. Ja, Peter kümmerte sich um ihn, das musste man ihm lassen. Er merkte sich, was ihn freute und was ihn verärgerte und versuchte so stets mit den anderen mithalten zu können.  
Von Sirius hatte er, trotz seiner Ansage, dass er niemandem etwa schenken würde (er hatte sich eine seiner langen Strähnen hinters Ohr gestrichen und gesagt, dass die Geschenke dieses Jahr ausbleiben würden, da er sich selbst einen Rasierer kaufen müsse. Bei Padfoot begannen tatsächlich ein paar Bartstoppeln sichtbar zu werden) beim Abschied am Bahnhof ein Paket in die Hand gedrückt bekommen. Es war in schwarzes Papier eingeschlagen, Rechteckig und lag leicht in der Hand.  
Remus hatte ihm ein Bild der vier Mauraders, eine Tafel Schokolade und ein Buch geschenkt. Es handelte von einem Rebellen namens Richard, der Gringots stürzen wollte, dann aber selbst Geld gewinnt und die Reichen aus einer anderen Perspektive sieht.  
Remus wusste wohl, dass Sirius kaum las. Er hörte nur manchmal zu, wenn Remus ihm etwas vorlas. Dann sah er plötzlich nicht mehr wie der aufgedrehte, provozierende Padfoot aus, der sonst laut mit Prongs lachend durch die Korridore lief und Stinkbomben auf Severus warf, sondern ganz friedlich, klein und… süß. Remus blinzelte. Süß? Naja, wenn er sich in seine Decke kuschelte und ihn mit großen Augen ansah, beschlich ihn schon manchmal der Gedanke, er woll- nein. Er würgte den Gedanken ab und tauchte wieder in sein Buch ein.


	2. 23.12.1975

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hier das zweite Kapitel, es ist deutlich länger als das Erste.
> 
> Ich würde mich sehr über Kommentare freuen, wenn jemand lust hat, einen zu schreiben :)
> 
> Let´s go!

Den nächsten Tag verbrachte er damit, durch die Nachbarschaft zu ziehen.  
Er nickte ein paar einsamen Seelen zu, die die letzen Einkäufe erledigten, Muggel wie Zauberer. Hier lebten sie durchmischt, einige hatten auch Muggel-Jobs.  
Den Gryffindorschal fest um die Kapuze gewickelt und die Hände tief in den Manteltaschen, stapfte er durch den Schnee. Er ging auch einkaufen.

Der Laden war warm, im Gegensatz zu den Straßen. Von draußen flutete die Sonne den Raum, der Himmel war so klar wie am Abend zuvor. Staubkörnchen tanzten vor den sauberen Fenstern und die Bodenbretter knatschten, als er den Laden betrat. Die Wände waren hellgelb gestrichen und kleine, in Holz gerahmte Bilder, die, für ihn und die anderen Zauberer sichtbar, in eben diesem Laden einkauften, und die gedimmten Deckenlampen verbreiteten eine gemütliche Stimmung.  
In den Regalen, welche in nicht ganz geraden Reihen den meisten Platz einnahmen, suchte man meist lange nach den richtigen Lebensmitteln.  
Der Verkäufer und Ladenbesitzer Adis Venour, welcher scheinbar jeden Käufer schon sein Leben lang kannte, hatte für die frische Ware einen Einräum-Zauber installiert: Es hatte nur leider einen Fehler gemacht, so dass die Ware zwar von alleine von draußen in die Regale kam, aber gewiss nicht immer auf den richtigen Platz. Man hatte also niemals ein identisches Regal vor sich, wenn man in den Laden kam und alles konnte sich überall befinden.  
Die paar Muggel, die in den Laden aufsuchte, wussten natürlich nichts davon, und schimpften immer zu über die Unordnung. Trotzdem kamen sie immer wieder, da, wie sie sagten, wenn sie den Laden wieder verließen, etwas gemütliches und magisches in der Luft lag. Remus und Adis lächelten sich immer verstohlen an, wenn sie so etwas hörten. Venour war einer der Zauberer, die in beiden Welten agierten.  
Adis hätte Remus vermutlich mit wüsten Beschimpfungen und einem Besen aus dem Gebäude geprügelt, wenn er gewusst hätte, warum der schlanke Jugendliche, welcher oft seine auffälligen Narben unter einer Kapuze versteckte, jene gehabt hätte. Niemand mochte Werwölfe. Wie lange die Lupins dieses Mal wohnen bleiben könnten, bis jemand ihr Geheimnis entdeckte und unter den Zauberern der Gegend verbreitete, war stets ungewiss.  
Remus suchte fast zwanzig Minuten für die paar Sachen, die ihm seine Mutter aufgeschrieben hatte. Dabei summte er leise Weihnachtslieder vor sich hin.  
Eine schwarzhaarige Muggel mit einem hässlich grünen Wintermantel schaute ihn schräg an, als Adis ihm heimlich einen den Schokofrosch in die Tüte steckte, während Remus ihm ein paar Galleolen abzählte. Schnell legte Venour das Geld in eine zweite, getarnte Kasse und wünschte ihm ein schönes Weihnachtsfest.  
Das sich überall in England die Kinder aufgeregt ins Bett legen würden, während der Werwolf mit Gewalt die Kontrolle über den Körper erlangen würde, ahnte er nicht.  
Der Gedanke daran ließ Remus Lächeln verschwinden, als er nach draußen in die Kälte trat. Er strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und steckte eine Hand weit in die Taschen des braunen Mantels, die Andere trug die Einkäufe.

Er stapfte durch den Schnee nach Hause. Als er ankam, war die Tragehand schon weiß und eiskalt. Mit einer Tasse Tee und James Buch verkroch er sich in die Ecke mit dem Fenster, wo er am letzten Abend schon gesessen hatte. Die Sonne würde erst in ein paar Stunden untergehen und er hatte noch Zeit, bevor seine Mutter zum Essen rufen würde.  
Er versuchte, in die Geschichte einzutauchen, aber es wollte ihm nicht so richtig gelingen. Immer wieder landeten seine Gedanken bei den Mauraders. Bei Sirius. Er vermisste ihn. Er dachte an sein umwerfendes Lächeln und an das ansteckende, laute Lachen, an seine dunklen Augen. Und an die ruhigen Momente, die er nur mit ihm oder James hatte.  
Die beiden waren seit dem ersten Tag Freunde gewesen: Beide aus alten Zaubererfamilien und sehr begabt, nicht das Remus das nicht auch gewesen wäre, aber er war nicht ganz so auffällig. Jene ruhige Momente hatten sich in den letzten Monaten geändert. Moony wurde manchmal etwas verlegen, wenn Padfoot ihn mit seinen dunkelgrauen Augen an sah. Er freute sich irgendwie… anders als bei James, und er merkte, dass sich Sirius und James nicht auf so eine Art und Weise ansahen. Er konnte es aber einfach nicht deuten.  
Und da rief auch schon seine Mutter zum Essen. 

 

Das Essen verlief wie immer, wenn es beinahe Vollmond war. Seine Eltern warfen sich auffällig unauffällige besorgte Blicke zu und es wurde nicht viel geredet. Ein wenig über die Nachrichten aus dem Tagespropheten. Im Hintergrund lief ruhige Klaviermusik von einem tschechischen Künstler, wie Remus wusste. Das Kaminfeuer knackte ab und zu. Alle schienen sehr damit beschäftigt zu sein, ihren Fisch zu zerlegen. Dazu gab es Kartoffeln in Buttersoße und grüne Bohnen, Rotwein oder Wasser und als Dessert Vanillepudding mit Himmbersoße. Die Löffel schmatzten im Pudding.  
„Also“ begann Lyall. „Was hast du den Tag so gemacht?“ „Ich war bei Adis.“ antwortete er. „Und da hast du bestimmt keinen Schokoladenfrosch mitgehen lassen.“ fragte Lyall mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. „Dad! Ich würde… ja vielleicht.“ Sein Vater nickte leicht. „Ist schon okay“ warf Hope ein. „Die Stärkung kann er doch gut gebrauchen.“ Sie kniff die Lippen zusammen. „Ja Mum.“ versuchte Remus einen fröhlichen Ton. Dann trat wieder eine unangenehme Stille ein.  
Sie würden den Abend morgen und den Morgen danach entspannt verbringen. Zuhause, damit niemand nachfragt, wo denn ihr Sohn sei. Sie wollten noch den Baum schmücken. Als sie Remus ihre Pläne erzählten, krampfte sich in seiner Brust etwas zusammen. Sie wussten alle, dass er davor noch weggebracht werden müsste. Dass er sich verwandeln würde, auch wenn nur er wusste, unter welchen Höllenqualen. Er wusste, wie hilflos sich seine Eltern vorkamen und es ja auch waren.  
Also berichtete er noch kurz von der Muggel mit dem grünen Mantel, um die Stimmung etwas aufzuhellen, und seine Mutter lachte tatsächlich bei Remus Imitation ihres Blickes auf.  
Nach etwa einer Stunde stand Remus auf. „Ich gehe lieber mal schlafen.“ „Gute Nacht Liebling.“ sagte seine Mutter noch, aber er hatte sich schon umgedreht.

 

In seinem Zimmer sah er auf die Uhr, es war erst 21:40 Uhr und er konnte gewiss nicht schlafen. Er öffnete sein Fenster weit, um frische Luft ins Zimmer zu lassen. Er vermisste Sirius mehr als vorhin, vermisste die Möglichkeit, sich den ganzen Abend die Todesursachen von den Hogwarts-Geistern auszudenken oder von neuen Streichideen und heute abgeschlossenen erzählt zu bekommen. Und auch seine scherzhaften, aber beruhigenden Worte, die er stets in der Nacht vor dem Vollmond für ihn aufbrachte.  
Seufzend ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und landete unsanft auf seiner Gürtelschnalle. Fluchend drehte er sich um und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Er machte den Gürtel locker und zog sich gemächlich die Hosenbeine einzelnd aus. Dann folgten die Socken, eine grüne und eine braune. Er überlegte einfach in T-Shirt und Boxershorts zu schlafen, aber es war warm in seinem Zimmer. Er griff an den unteren Shirtsaum und zog es langsam über den Kopf. Dabei glitten seine Finger über eine etwa bleistiftlange Narbe auf seiner Brust. "Was wenn Sirius mir mit seinen Fingern so über meinen Körper gleiten würde..." Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
Er ließ das T-shirt auf den Boden fallen und legte eine Hand auf seine Brust. Mit geschlossenen Augen strich er die leicht erkennbaren Konturen an seinem Oberkörper und seine Schlüsselbeine nach. Er atmete aus. Er stellte sich vor, wie Sirius neben ihm säße und sich mit der anderen Hand an der Bettkante abstützen würde.  
Padfoots nackter Oberkörper war muskulöser als sein eigener, soviel weiß man, wenn man fünf Jahre in einem Raum schläft. Außerdem war er nicht so blass wie Moony. Er, bzw stellte er sich Padfoot vor, strich mit den Fingerkuppen zart nach unten. Bei dem Gedanken biss er sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. Er fuhr sich an der Seite über die Boxershorts an den Oberschenkel und an deren Innenseite. Plötzlich schreckte er hoch. "Was tat er da nur?"  
Er zog die dunkelrote Decke über sich. "Was bei Merlins Bart tat er da?"  
Verwirrt und geschockt von seinem Kopfkino drehte er sich auf die Seite und zog sich die Decke über den Körper. Sein Blick glitt durch sein Zimmer.  
Auf dem Bücherregal standen Fotos von ihnen zu viert. Eines hatte James ihm zu letztem Weihnachten einrahmen lassen, in einem Rahmen, welcher einen beißt, wenn man ihn anfasst.  
Er sah auch ein Bild mit Remus und einem großen, zotteligen Hund. Der Fotograph in Hogsmead wusste natürlich nicht, dass es sich dabei um den gerade fünfzehnjährigen Sirius handelte, der sich tatsächlich traute, sich dort zu verwandeln. Er hatte dafür 10 Galleolen von James bekommen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ihre erste Verwandlung noch kein Jahr her. Remus war ihnen so dankbar dafür. Auch den Marauders hatte es viel abverlangt, zu Animagi zu werden.  
Remus Gedanken schweiften zu Weihnachten. Dem Fest der Liebe. Als Kind war Weihnachten das schönste im Jahr. Mit roten Nasen und unbeweglichen Fingern war er mit seinen Eltern durch die Lichterletten-beleuchteten Straßen einer anderen Stadt und in ein Restaurant gegangen, ein Muggel-Restaurant mit einer vorzüglichen Küche. Er hatte sich Fischstäbchen und Reis und Karotten bestellt, während seinen Eltern mit Äpfeln gefüllten Truthahn, Kartoffeln, Champignons mit Zucchini und später für alle Plumpudding, für Remus nur ein kleines bisschen, aufgetragen wurde.  
Beim Rausgehen hatten sich seine Eltern unter dem Mistelzweig geküsst, während Remus schon an der Tür stand, um seinem Atem beim Gefrieren zuzusehen.  
Dann war er, Hand in Hand zwischen Lyall und Hope, nach Hause gehüpft. Seine Mum hatte ihm noch eine heiße Milch mit Honig und Zimt vor dem zu Bett gehen gemacht, und während er sie schlürfte (ausnahmsweise im Bett) hatte sie ihm eine der Geschichten aus der Sammlung „Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden“ vorgelesen. Als letztes hatte sie ihm die hellbraunen Haare aus der Stirn gestrichen und einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben. Langsam ließ sie die Tür hinter sich zu, ließ sie einen Spalt breit offen, so dass ein einzelner Lichtstrahl aus dem Flur einen liegegelassenen, dunkel braunen Pulli beleuchtete.


	3. 24.12.1975

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hier kommt das dritte Kapitel.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen 
> 
> Let´s go!
> 
> _________________________

Remus erwachte und fror.  
Er hatte sein Fenster offen gelassen, nun stand es sperrangelweit auf und hatte seine Zauberstabschachtel vom Fensterbrett gedrückt. Sie lag offen auf dem Boden, der Stab gut ein Fuß daneben. Außerdem hatte er nicht gut geschlafen.  
Seinen Körper vor der Verwandlung zu schwächen hatte er bereits mehrmals versucht; er hatte sich Tage zuvor weniger Essen aufgefüllt und weniger geschlafen. Das Resultat war ernüchternd: Das Biest wurde nur hungriger und wütender.  
Nachdem er sich die Narbe auf der Brust zugezogen hatte, versuchte er es sich davor lieber gut gehen zu lassen. Doch der Zorn wurde dadurch nicht besonders abgeschwächt. Das er nicht so viel geschlafen hatte, würde sich noch rächen.  
Sein Nacken tat weh und er stöhnte, als er sich aufsetzte. Remus hob seinen Zauberstab auf, Zypressenholz, 10 1/4 Zoll, der Kern aus Einhornhaar.

Mit nackten Füßen schlich er in die Küche, damit seine Eltern nicht wach wurden. Er brachte das Wasser zum Kochen, ganz so genau nahm das mit dem Zauberverbot außerhalb der Schule eh niemand. Ein paar Minuten später stand er mit einem dampfendem Earl-Grey in der Küche und bereitete das Frühstück vor.  
Er stellte Brot, Honig und Marmelade auf den Tisch, Apfelgelee, ein bisschen Wurst, Schinken und drei verschiedene Käse: mittelalter Gouda, Wildblumenkäse und Harzer Rolle, ein Exemplar, welches furchtbar stank, aber seine Mutter liebte ihn. Für seine Eltern wollte er noch mehr Tee für seine Eltern kochen, aber erinnerte sich daran, dass sie noch schliefen.  
Also zog er sich stattdessen wieder in sein Zimmer zurück und begann einen Brief an James zu schreiben.  
Er konnte ihm immer alles erzählen.

 

> _Hey Prongs!_
> 
> _Ich hoffe du hattest bisher eine schöne Zeit mit deinen Eltern, grüß sie bitte von mir._  
>  _Ihr werdet Weihnachten mit Fleamonts Eltern feiern, oder?_  
>  _Meine Eltern bleiben Zuhause, ich hasse es, ihnen solch eine Last zu sein._  
>  _Du weißt ja, dass heute Abend Vollmond ist, aber ich bin nicht nur deshalb nicht ganz bei mir. Ich muss in letzter Zeit ziemlich viel an euch und naja,nSirius denken, verstehst du? Hat er mit dir mal über mich geredet?_  
>  _Vielleicht macht der Mond mich auch einfach nur verrückt._  
>  _Dein Buch gefällt mir übrigens sehr gut, ich bin auf Seite 394, aber da kommt ja noch was. Ich vermisse euch alle und wünschte, einer von euch könnte heute Abend mit mir im Haus sein. Natürlich weiß ich, dass das nicht geht._  
>  _Ich werde dir schreiben, wenn ich wieder bei Kräften bin und freue mich auf Hogwarts._
> 
> _Bis dann, Moony_

 

Er laß sich den Brief noch einmal durch und stellte fest, dass er ziemlich wirr war, hatte aber auch keine Lust, einen neuen zu schreiben. Die Familien-Eule saß im Wohnzimmer auf einer Stange, unter der ein Tuch befestigt war. Fiel etwas auf das Tuch, wurde es sofort in den Garten auf den Komposthaufen transportiert.  
Einmal, es waren die Sommerferien als er 12 war, war Remus sein Zauberstab aus der Hand gerutscht, als er Enoup, die graue Eule, an piksen wollte. Fast eine Stunde musste er im Komposthaufen herumwühlen, bevor er ihn wieder fand. Seine Eltern hatten sich geweigert, ihn mit „Accio“ zu in kommen zu lassen, da er sonst nichts daraus lernen würde.  
Tatsächlich war er ab dem Tag an vorsichtiger geworden, wenn er sich in der Nähe des Tuches befand.  
Enoup flatterte auf seinen Arm und Remus gab ihr den Brief. Nach einem raschen Kuss auf ihre federige Stirn flog sie durch das Fenster, welches er geöffnet hatte. Sie erhob sich schnell in den hellgrauen Himmel und verschwand.

Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück apperierte Lyall mit Remus zum Haus.  
Es war klein und abgelegen und dunkel. Unscheinbar stand es auf einer kleinen, schroffen Insel, um die das Meer tobte. Die Steinfassade wirkte nicht besonders einladend, aber die Tür aus dunklem Holz sah nicht aus, als würde sie nachgeben.  
„Alohomora“ murmelte Remus Vater, der runde Griff drehte sich und die Tür schwang auf. Eine normale Türklinke wäre zu gefährlich gewesen.  
Drinnen war es düster und staubig, vereinzelt hingen Spinnweben in den Ecken. Irgendwo sirrte ein Insekt. Es gab kaum Möbel: Nur ein zerschlissenes Sofa und ein durchgelegenes Doppelbett im zweiten Zimmer, außerdem ein leerer Kamin mit einem Eimer daneben, keine Bilder an den rauen Wänden.  
Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste natürlich niemand, dass einmal genau in dieser Hütte ein elfjähriger Junge mit wiederspenstigem, schwarzem Haar ein neues Leben eröffnet werden sollte.  
Lyall entzündete ein kleines Feuer und sah Remus dann ernst an.  
„Ich muss jetzt gehen. Morgen bin ich um 10:00 Uhr wieder da.“ Er drückte seinen Sohn behutsam an sich. „Pass auf dich auf.“  
Remus schluckte. „Mach ich. Ist ja nicht das erste mal, hm? Viel Spaß dir und Mum.“ Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.  
Sein Vater lächelte mit traurigen Augen und disapperierte.

Das Meer schlug gegen die Felsen und der Wind pfiff durch die Ritzen. Ihm war nicht kalt, da er einen dicken Pullover und eine schwarze Windjacke trug, aber trotzdem liefen ihm Schauer über den Rücken. Er setzte sich ans Feuer und summte vor sich hin, um sich zu beruhigen.  
Dann hieß es warten. Er hatte das hier schon duzende male erlebt. Es war immer das Gleiche. Er saß vor dem Feuer und wärmte sich oder lehnte im Sommer an der kühlenden Außenwand, während ihm die Gischt ins Gesicht spritzte.  
In Hogwarts war er inzwischen nie alleine. Mindestens einer der Marauders war immer bei im und versuchte ihn so gut wie möglich abzulenken.  
Was dann passierte? Er wusste es nicht. Er konnte sich nicht an das erinnern, was das Biest in ihm tat, noch konnte er es beeinflussen. Der Werwolf mochte sich seinen Körper krallen, aber er hatte kein Gewissen.

Gut vier Stunden dauerte es bis zur Dämmerung, das konnte er an seiner Armbanduhr ablesen, die auch den Mondzyklus anzeigte, nicht dass er ihn eh gekonnt hatte. Er musste immer so früh kommen, falls es doch einmal früher so weit wäre, oder falls noch etwas dazwischen kam.   
Dann bekam Remus Hunger und machte das Paket auf, welches seine Mutter ihm mitgegeben hatte.  
Heute enthielt es, abgesehen von den Stullen mit Apfelmarmelade oder gesalzener Butter und der Wasserflasche noch Weihnachtskekse, Zimtsterne und Rosinenschnecke. Er machte sich darüber her und konzentrierte sich ganz auf den Geschmack.

Als er das nächste mal nach draußen sah, war es bereits fast vollkommen dunkel. In wenigen Minuten würde der Mond aufgehen. Remus lief wieder ein Schauer über den Rücken.  
Der sonst so mutige Gryffindor hatte Angst.  _Reiß dich zusammen, du weiß doch was kommt._  
Er aß noch einen Zimtstern und begann, seine Klamotten auszuziehen, die er ansonsten zerreißen würde. Er packte sie zu den Resten in das Paket und verschloss es, dann stellte er es in eine Ecke.  
Das Feuer war bereits runtergebrannt und er schüttete ein bisschen Sand aus dem Eimer in die Restglut, das Feuer erstickte. Er fror nun, nackt wie er war, und als er einen Blick nach draußen werfen wollte, passierte es.

Als erstes begann sein Herz heftig zu pochen. Er sah den Mond knapp über dem Horizont und blinde Panik packte ihn, vermischt mit dem Gefühl der eisigen Kälte, die sich binnen Sekunden in seinem Blut durch seinen Körper fraß. Seine Augen trübten sich, änderten die Form zu Schlitzen und seine Handknochen schienen sich von einander zu lösen.  
Er schrie vor Schmerz und drückte den Rücken durch. Krallen bohrten sich durch seine Fingerkuppen, während sein Schädel sich verformte und eine Schnauze mit scharfen Reißzähnen bildete. Er brüllte als seine Füße Pfoten bildeten, die über den erdigen Steinboden kratzten und er seinen Kopf hin und her warf. Sein Rücken krümmte sich und sein Gebrüll ging in ein Jaulen über.

Der Werwolf schaute auf.


	4. 25.12.1975

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, das letzte Kapitel des Werkes :)
> 
> Ich find´s cool, dass du bis hier gelesen hast! 
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen

Der Boden war kalt. Remus hielt die Augen geschlossen. Eine ganze Weile lag er einfach nur da.

Er spürte, dass sein Knie verletzt war und seine Wange pochte. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen. Sein Gesicht war an den Boden gedrückt, sein Körper schlaff und und kalt, die Beine in einem unschönen Winkel von Körper gestreckt.

Seine Erinnerung hörte in dem Moment auf, in dem seine Stimme versagt hatte. Was dann geschehen war? Er wusste es nicht, Blackout.

Remus blinzelte einmal, sah die graue Wand und schloss seine Augen wieder. Nach ein paar Sekunden machte er sie wieder auf und setzte sich langsam, ganz langsam auf. Den Rücken krumm und die linke Hand auf den Boden gestützt, kniete er in der Hütte. Der Wind hatte sich beruhigt und er hörte die Wellen sachte an den Felsen brechen. Eine Weile starrte er so vor sich hin, dann versuchte er aufzustehen. Ein stechender Schmerz zuckte durch sein Knie und ließ in die Zähne zusammen beißen. Das andere Bein belastend richtete er sich auf und sah an sich runter. Sein Knie war offensichtlich aufgeschlagen, aber nicht weiter verletzt. Er fasste an seine Wange und ertastete einen daumenlangen Schnitt, vermutlich war er an der Wand entlang geschrabbt. Dazu kamen unzählige kleiner Stellen, Schnitte und blaue Flecken. _Immerhin heute keine Bisse._

Er ging leicht humpelnd zur Ecke mit dem Packet und sah als erstes auf seine Armbanduhr. Sie zeigte 09:36 an, _gut_ , dann würde sein Dad bald da sein, dachte er. Das hellbraune Haar hing ihm in der Stirn und er strich es nach hinten.  
Er nahm seine Klamotten aus der Kiste: zuerst eine karierte Boxershorts, dann sein weißes T-Shirt, eine dunkle Jeans, den dicken Pulli und die Windjacke, Socken und schließlich noch Schuhe.  
Fertig angezogen knabberte er noch an einem Rest Rosinenschnecke, während er sich auf dad zerschlissene Sofa setzte. Er sah sich  um und suchte neue Verwüstungsspuren, fand jedoch nur neue Risse im Polster und ein paar Kratzspuren auf dem Boden. Alles in einem eine harmlose Verwandlung.  
Bald hörte er seinen Vater vor der Tür auftauchen, er öffnete und zusammen mit dem Packet verschwanden sie von der Insel.

  
Zuhause angekommen empfing Hope die beiden. Sie hatte Tee gemacht und Kuchen geholt, aber Remus wollte heute keine Kuchen.  
Er packte stattdessen die Geschenke aus. Von seinen Eltern bekam er einen neuen Gryffindor-Schal, einen Stapel Bücher, die er sich gewünscht hatte, eine handgroße, aber sehr seltene Topfpflanze für sein Zimmer in Hogwarts, einen flauschigen Pulli in Gryffindor-rot und eine gigantische Sammlung an verschiedenen Tees zum mitnehmen. Außerdem noch einen brandneuen Winterumhang mit Hogwartslogo.  
Er bedankte sich bei beiden mit einer Umarmung und überreichte ihnen seine Geschenke für sie.  
Remus versuchte alles so gut wie möglich zu genießen, aber als er nach 15 Minuten in sein Zimmer gehen konnte, war er sehr froh darüber.

Er ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Erschöpft, mit Kopfschmerzen, sein Knie tat weh, er konnte sich selbst nicht ausstehen und verstand noch immer nicht, warum er so ein _Monster_   war.  
Eigentlich wollte er nicht wieder aufstehen, aber dann sah er die Geschenke der anderen Marauders auf einem Haufen liegen.  
Er kroch aus dem Bett und krabbelte, ohne sein rechtes Bein zu belasten, zu den Paketen.  
Peter und James Geschenke waren mit Eulen geliefert worden.

Als erstes nahm er Peters Geschenk. Es enthielt, wie vermutet, eine Menge Schokoriegel, von denen er auch sofort einen aß.  
Sofort fühlte er sich besser. Außerdem lag in dem Paket noch ein Buch namens „Die 1000 witzigsten Zaubersprüche- was die Schule ihnen vorenthält“.  
Remus blättert ein bisschen darin herum, vorsichtig, um keine Schokoflecken auf die Seiten zu machen.  
Das Buch erklärte Zaubersprüche um jemandem die Nase groß werden zulassen, Luftballons zu zaubern, wie man harmlose Pflanzen zornig zaubert, so dass sie nach den Fingern schnappen und allerhand mehr. Mit einem Lächeln legte er das Buch beiseite. Peter wusste, wie man aufheitert.

Als nächstes wand er sich James Geschenk zu. Er hatte ihm zwar schon das Buch geschenkt, aber ließ es sich nicht nehmen, noch eine Kleinigkeit dazu zu schicken.  
Das beige Packet enthielt eine Packung "Bertie Botts Bohnen in jeder Geschmacksrichtung Weihnachts-Edition", in der es vermehrt die Geschmäcke Lebkuchen, Zimt, Tannenbaum, Marzipan, Schnee und Mistelzweig gab. Remus war sich nicht sicher, ob er Tannenbaum und Mistelzweig erwischen wollte, aber er nahm sich eine heraus und kaute. Sie entpuppte sich als Zimt und zufrieden griff er nach einer weitern, wobei er leider eine Mistelzweig-Bohne erwischte. _Wer kommt auf solche Ideen?_ fragte er sich, als er das Gesicht verzog.  
Außerdem hatte James ihm eine kleine Karte gemalt, die einen Wolf mit Weihnachtsmannmütze zeigte, der in den Schnee pinkelte. Natürlich war sie so verzaubert, dass der Wolf sich bewegte. James hatte ein Talent für das, was seine Mutter "Animation“ nannte, obwohl sich magische Bilder für sie gar nicht bewegten.  
Remus schmunzelte und stellte die Karte auf seinen Nachttisch.

Sirius Geschenk war das letzte. Er hatte ihm ebenfalls ein Buch gekauft, allerdings war es nicht allzu aufmunternd: „Werwölfe - wie behandelt man die Bestien?“ Als er es jedoch aufschlug klebte dort ein kleiner Zettel, auf dem in Sirius übrraschenderweise sehr ordentlicher Handschrift stand:

> _-Nummer eins: Täglich mit Schokolade Füttern._
> 
> _-Nummer zwei: Ab und zu fest drücken_
> 
>  

Remus Herz machte einen Hüpfer, was sich noch verstärkte, als er unter dem Buch seine absolute Lieblings-Schokolade fand. Wie sehr er sich Sirius gerade herbei wünschte…

  
Aufgrund seiner Kopfschmerzen und der Tatsache, dass er immer noch Erde aus der Hütte an sich kleben hatte, beschloss er,  duschen zu gehen.  
  


Das warme Wasser prasselte mit einer gleichmäßigen Ungleichmäßigkeit auf seinen Kopf. Er hielt sein Gesicht in den Strahl. Das Wasser wusch den Dreck und das Blut ab.  
Ein spezielles Wunschduschgel ließ seine Wunden schneller heilen, schon morgen früh würde der Schnitt auf der Wang verschwunden sein und sein Knie übermorgen geheilt. Nur gegen die Narben, bei denen jeden Monat welche dazukamen, konnte man nichts tun.  
Das Duschgel hatte Madame Pomfrey für ihn gemischt, eine Mixtur aus Heilsalbe, einer desinfektierenden Creme und normalem Duschgel. Wenn Remus in Hogwarts war, bekam er die Cremes so aufgetragen, dann war alles binnen Stunden verheilt, aber die Dosierung war kompliziert und so fanden sie diese Zwischenlösung für die Ferien. 

Unter der Dusche konnte er normalerweise den Kopf freibekommen, aber heute schlich sich eine Person immer wieder in seine Gedanken: Sirius Black. Was er wohl gerade tat? Noch immer wusste Remus nicht, was in seinem Kopf geschah. _Warum_ entwickelte er plötzlich dieses Interesse für ihn? Er war doch nicht etwa ve- _Nein. Ausgeschlossen._

Er trat aus der Dusche und hüllte sich in ein Handtuch ein, rubbelte seine Haare, bis sie aufhörten zu tropfen und zog eine frische Boxershorts an, grau-schwarz kariert.  
Ein Blick in den Spiegel ließ ihn kurz zusammen zucken, das an seiner Wange sah doch heftiger aus als erwartet. Leuchtend rot zog sich die Linie, obwohl sie durch das Heilung-Duschgel eigentlichste blass sein sollte. So etwas war schon mal an seinem Arm vorgekommen, als er einen besonders tiefen Schnitt hatte. Es blieb eine blasse, aber gut erkennbare Narbe und so würde es wohl auch dieses mal sein. Er würde sich mal wieder mit den anderen Mauraders eine Erklärung einfallen lassen müssen, aber das konnten sie gut, so oft wie sich James und Sirius erklären mussten.

Nur mit der Boxershorts bekleidet tapste er zurück in sein Zimmer.  
Als er es betrat, sah er in Sirius Geschenkbox etwas aufblitzen, was er übersehen haben musste. Interessiert griff er danach und sah sich überraschenderweise selbst: Es war ein Spiegel. Genau genommen ein zerbrochener Spiegel, ein Dreieck, dass wohl mal zu einem Größeren gehörte. _Was soll ich denn mit einem zerbrochenem Spiegel?_  
Remus wollte das Bruchstück gerade wieder hinlegen, als er Sirius dunkles Auge anstatt seinem sah. Soweit ging seine verwirrenden Gedanken schon? Dass er ihn _sah_?!  
Verwirrt sah er genauer hin und hielt den Spiegel etwas weiter weg. _Tatsächlich!_  
Er sah Sirius in den Spiegel winken, sich an die Wange tippen, wo Remus den Schnitt hatte. Dann hielt Sirius inne und sah ihm nicht mehr in die Augen. Stattdessen blickte er einen Moment nach unten - geradewegs auf Remus nackten und durch das Werwolf-sein mit leicht erkennbaren Muskeln besetzten, Oberkörper, biss sich leicht auf die Lippe. Er selbst trug ein Tanktop, so schwarz wie seine Haare. Seine Schlüsselbeine waren klar erkennbar, wie Remus beobachtete. _Ich wünschte, ich würde mich an diesen Körper krallen müssen,_ schoss es Remus durch den Kopf.  
Dann sahen sich die Jungen wieder verlegen und überrascht in die Augen, Sirius Bild wackelte und war weg. Remus sah sich wieder selbst und ihm war plötzlich klar, dass er doch _etwas_ mehr als Freundschaft für Sirius empfand.

 Und er freute sich auf ihr Wiedersehen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Das hier ist meine erste Fanfiction.  
> Mir bringt das Schreiben Spaß und ich lese selbst so gerne ffs, da dachte ich, veröffentliche ich mein Zeug einfach mal.


End file.
